Nega-Shantae
Nega-Shantae is a major antagonist in the Shantae franchise, making her debut in Shantae: Risky's Revenge. She is an evil clone of Shantae created by Risky Boots when she used the Genie Lamp to drain Shantae's magic, corrupt it and bend it for her own evil purposes. Later, Nega Shantae reappears when Risky infects Shantae with a giant blast of dark magic, turning her evil. After Nega Shantae is destroyed by the real Shantae in the final boss of Risky's Revenge, her destruction leads to all of Shantae's magic being destroyed as well, an action that majorly affects the plot of Shantae and the Pirate's Curse. History ''Shantae: Risky's Revenge'' After Shantae gives Risky Boots the Three Magic Seals she collected from the Three Barons of Sequin Land (Squid Baron, Ammo Baron and Hypno Baron), in order to save her Uncle Mimic, Risky uses the power of the Genie Lamp to remove Shantae's magic, stating that the real purpose of the Lamp was to remove the magic of Genies. Using the Lamp, Risky turns Shantae's magic into Nega-Shantae and orders it to attack the original Shantae, who fights her as the game's final boss. In the boss fight, Nega-Shantae attacks Shantae by running and jumping across the screen and using evil, more offensive versions of Shantae's own transformation dances; using the Monkey Dance, she climbs up and down the walls as a monkey and uses the Monkey Bullet attack to shoot back and forth between the walls, using the Elephant Dance, she dashes at Shantae and then uses the Elephant Stomp technique to try and squash her and using the Mermaid Dance, she jumps into the air and uses the Mermaid Bubble attack to shoot waves of bubbles at Shantae. Halfway through the fight, Nega-Shantae absorbs more Dark Magic and uses it to make her animal forms last longer and become even more powerful; her Monkey Form scales the walls even quicker, the Elephant Form uses the Elephant Stomp across the whole screen and her Mermaid Form shoots even more rounds of bubbles in a quicker fashion. In the end, Shantae manages to destroy her doppelganger using nothing but her own skill and items and Nega-Shantae explodes, destroying all of Shantae's magic in the process. ''Shantae and the Pirate's Curse'' In Shantae and the Pirate's Curse, while Nega-Shantae never physically appears, her very existence is responsible for the events of the game. After her defeat, the Dark Magic she was composed of helped revive Pirate Master, who used her Dark Magic to turn all of Risky's Tinkerbats into Cacklebats. During the final battle against Pirate Master, Shantae gives him all of the Dark Magic she had collected from the Cacklebats in order to save Risky (who called a temporary truce with her), but it soon turns out that the Dark Magic was the (now purified) Light Magic Nega-Shantae corrupted, which she uses to defeat Pirate Master. ''Shantae: Half Genie Hero'' Towards the end of the game, Shantae gives Uncle Mimic the final components required to finish his Dynamo, only for the Dynamo to blast her with Dark Magic, as the machine's blueprints had been altered by Risky Boots. After Risky arrives to brag about what she had done in front of Mimic and the rest of Shantae's friends, the Dark Magic finally corrupts Shantae, turning her into Nega-Shantae. Risky then explains that her true plan is to use the Dynamo to corrupt the entire Genie Realm and take over Sequin Land and leaves Mimic, Sky, Bolo and Rottytops to deal with Nega-Shantae. After Risky's departure, Nega Shantae violently threatens to destroy all of Shantae's friends, referring to them as maggots as she does so. The screen then enters Shantae's subconscious, where Shantae is desperately trying to talk Nega-Shantae out of being evil, however, she is ignored. Shantae's friends then try to reach Shantae and encourage her to fight the Dark Magic by reminding her of her greatest qualities; Sky reminds Shantae of her loyalty and honesty, Bolo reminds Shantae of her strength and courage and Rottytops reminds Shantae of her kindness and compassion. With all her friends supporting her, Shantae's love is able to overpower Nega-Shantae and the Dark Magic dissipates from her body. Appearance As Shantae's opposite, Nega-Shantae fittingly has a complete pallet-swap design from Shantae. Instead of Shantae's blue eyes, purple hair, red clothing and darker skin tone, Nega Shantae has green eyes, red hair, purple clothing and light grey skin. In her animal forms, her opposite design mostly stays intact; her monkey form has red eyes, light purple fur on it's most of it's body and grey fur on it's face, tail, hands and feet, her Elephant form has much lighter grey skin and has a slightly pinkish saddle and jewelry instead of purple ones and her Mermaid form has red hair and light grey scales instead of green scales and purple hair. In her speech in Half Genie Hero, Nega Shantae takes on a much more sinister and demonic form, spouting a monstrous expression and summoning flames into her hands. Personality As Shantae's complete opposite, Nega-Shantae is completely evil in every sense of the word and seemingly has none of Shantae's good character traits. In Risky's Revenge, Nega-Shantae seemingly has no personality beyond her evil nature, likely due to how she is only a construct of Shantae's corrupted magic. However, when Shantae becomes Nega-Shantae due to her exposure to Dark Magic, Nega-Shantae fully becomes Shantae's opposite, as she showcases her personality in her short speech to Shantae's friends (see quote above). In her speech, Nega-Shantae states her utter distaste for Shantae's friends and otherwise any being she considers weak and pathetic (which could likely be every creature in Sequin Land) and shows sadistic tendencies when she orders them to beg for their lives. Nega-Shantae later gets pleasure from seeing the defeated and desperate Shantae beg her not to hurt her friends, to which she responds by reminding Shantae that she has absolutely no control of her actions and that she is completely helpless to stop her and has therefor failed her friends and family. Trivia *Nega-Shantae is never referred to by her name until Half Genie Hero. *In the kicktarter for Half Genie Hero, one of the stretch goals was to feature Nega Shantae in the A Dish Best Served Cold Chapter, in which she served as an enemy. However, the kickstarter was left 50 000 dollars short, resulting in Nega Shantae only appearing in the game briefly. *The speech from Nega Shantae to Shantae's friends cements Nega Shantae as quite possibly the darkest character in the entire series, as not even the likes of Risky, Hypno Baron and The Pirate Master show such a strong desire to hurt and destroy the lives of others. *Nega-Shantae shares her battle theme with the Dynamo when she is fought in Half Genie Hero in the Friends Till The End sub-game. Navigation Category:Female Category:Twin/Clone Category:Genies Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Minion Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Alter-Ego Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Changer Category:Misanthropes Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Nameless Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Demon